


Taken by the Proxies

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Escape, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slaves, Taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: You are kidnapped by Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby  what will they do to you? Will you escape? Will they kill you? read to find out.Will contain swearing and gore. I do not support kidnapping, torture or anything like that, it is all strictly fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

'Stupid school, stupid parents, stupid everything! Can't they see I'm trying!' you grumbled to yourself. You had just gotten into a fight with your parents about your grades. Your math and science grades have dropped a bit. Only because what you're doing is really confusing. You're trying your hardest, but do they care? No! So here you were stomping angrily through the woods. You just had to get away for a bit, yes it was dark but if you didn't get out of the house you would of went crazy.

You have gotten far enough from the house that all you could see were trees and you couldn't hear the noise of the cars. You found a nice place to sit down under a tree so you leaned back and signed 'finally alone' you thought. You closed your eyes and tried to relax.

...SNAP! You were jolted from your thoughts by the sound to a twig snapping. You stayed completely still and listened when you didn't hear anything you relaxed slightly. 'It probably just an animal' you thought. You figured it was around 12:00 am by now and your parents would be worried... and mad, but you would deal with that later. You got up and stretched, your joints popping and cracking. Sitting on the cold, hard ground for hours is exactly as comfy as you think.

You started walking back towards your house. 'wooh' you thought 'I didn't think I walked this far'. By now you were cold and tired and just wanted to be home snuggled up in your warm bed asleep. You were also now aware of how creepy the woods looked at night. How you could hear owls calling and couldn't see what lurked in the shadows of the trees. It was also very cold now and you not thinking only brought a thin sweater with you. You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to get even the slightest bit warm. It didn't help much.

Out of the corner of your eye you thought you saw something move. Quickly you turned around in that direction but there was nothing there. "I'm being paranoid" you whispered. You were about to start walking again when a gloved hand covered your mouth and an arm snaked around your waist. You froze in shock and fear. "No, you're not, love."


	2. Chapter 2

Two other men walked out of the shadows. One wore a black mask with a red frowny face stitched on the front and an orange hoodie with the hood up. The other had a mouth guard and orange goggles. He also had two bloody hatches by his sides. Every now and then he would make a weird ticking noise. 

"Your trespassing sweetheart. You're going to have to come with us," the one in orange said. 

'What?! No!' you thought. If they thought you would just peacefully go with them they had another thing coming. With that thought, you started struggling in the man's grip. 

You couldn't get your arms free but you slammed your foot down on his and at the same time bit his hand as hard as you could. 

"Ahhh!!" The man yelled out in pain as he released you. 

You didn't even look back at him, just took off running into the trees. 

"Hey! Get her!" one of them yelled behind you. 

You've been running for what felt like an hour but was probably only 15 minutes. Your legs ached, begging you to stop, you could barely breathe, and had scratches covering your face and hands from running through the trees. Once you thought you were far enough away you came to an abrupt stop.

Collapsing on the cold ground, your breath coming out in short pants and your stomach hurt with every short breath you took from all the running. With your adrenaline quickly leaving your body you soon realized how tired you really were. You just wanted to be home right now. The only problem was when you took off running you completely lost your sense of direction and now you had absolutely no idea where you were or how to get home. So you just picked a random direction and started walking. 

You've had been walking for hours now when you could finally see lights through the trees. You took off running as you broke through the last line of trees you nearly cried out in joy. 'I'm out!' you thought 'I made it!' 

Wasting no time at all you sprinted off in the direction of your house. As soon as you stepped through the front you were faced with two very angry and concerned parents. 

"Where were you?!" "Do you know what time it is young lady?!" "Are you okay?" Your parents flung questions at you left and right but honestly you were too tired to explain. 

"I'm fine. Sorry for being so late but I really just want to go sleep, I will explain everything in the morning." With that, you walked straight into your bedroom and went right into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning you explained to your parents how you lost track of time and then got a little lost. You decided to leave out the part about the strange men, figuring it would only worry them and never let you leave the house again. 

'Its all over now,' you tried to convince yourself 'I'm safe.' Little did you know how very very wrong you were.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about three days since the incident, you haven't thought about it much but still steered clear of the woods. 

Anyway, right now you were saying goodbye to your parents. They were leaving for a business trip and would be gone for two weeks. You would be home alone for that time. You were pretty excited actually. You could have your music up as loud as you wanted and could do what you wanted. These two weeks were going to be great!

"There's food money on the table, make sure you lock the doors and windows, and the emergency numbers are by the phone." Your mom told you for the millionth time as you and your dad tried to get her to leave. 

"Yes mom, I know. I'll be fine. Just go." 

"Okay, okay. Just be safe. I love you." 

"I love you too," you said as you hugged her goodbye. You gave your dad a hug too and then they left. As soon as the door closed you let out a sigh. "What to do first?" you pondered out loud. 

It's now dark out and you are very proud to say that you spent today doing basically nothing. You laid in bed all day, eating junk food, watching TV and talking to (B/F/N). You decided it was probably time to go to sleep, so you got up and changed into your PJ's and did your normal routine before bed. 

Just when you were about to crawl into bed you remembered that you didn't lock the back door. Groaning in frustration you got out of bed locked the door and double checked the windows to make sure they were all locked tight. 

After you were satisfied that everything was locked up tight you went back to bed and finally went to sleep. 

You were awoken from your peaceful sleep by the sound of glass breaking downstairs. You reached into the top drawer of your nightstand and pulled out the little pocket knife that you kept there for emergence's, never really thinking you would need it. 

You got out of bed and slowly walked to your bedroom door, leaning against it and listened for any sound that would mean that someone else was in the house. When you didn't hear. anything you started to think you imagined the noise.

To put yourself at ease you decided to go and check around the house, just to make sure. Taking a deep breath you slowly opened the door, praying that it wouldn't squeak. Slipping through the door into the hallway and tiptoed to the stairs, pocketknife clutched tightly in your hand. 

Creeping down the stairs, you froze when the second last step let out a loud creak that echoed through the silent house. You thought you heard feet shuffling across the floor but you weren't really sure. Staying against the railing of the stairs for a few minutes to calm your racing heart. Deciding you needed to continue your search, you took the last remaining steps to the bottom.

You peaked around the corner into the living room where you saw the window shattered; curtains blowing as the cold night air filled the room. At that moment you knew you weren't alone. 

You slipped into the living room, silent as a mouse, and grabbed the phone and dial 911 but it didn't ring. Confused you looked down and noticed the phone cord has been cut! Fear had now completely set in when you realized you had no way to call the police. You had broken your cell phone last week. 

You decided you needed to get out of the house and went to the back door. The door seemed to be locked when you tried to open it but you turned the lock and it still wouldn't open. You yanked on the door with all your might, desperate to get out but the door still stayed closed. 

Suddenly you got the feeling that you were no longer alone. A chill ran down your spine and you stopped tugging on the door. You just stood there, facing the door, listing and praying this was all some kind of sick joke. 

Sensing someone was directly behind you now and with adrenaline pulsing through your vein you swung around with the knife amid for the person's shoulder and...

 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

recap: 

Sensing someone was directly behind you now and with adrenaline pulsing through your vein you swung around with the knife amid for the person's shoulder and... 

end of the recap

...The knife met its target but the person didn't even flinch. 

Looking up you gasped, it was one of the three men you saw in the woods. The one you stabbed had the goggles and mouth guard. He looked down at you, considering he was a head taller, it looked like he was smiling but it was hard to tell with the mouth guard on.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He mocked, as he gripped the handle of the knife and ripped it out of his arm without showing any signs of pain. 

You backed up as far as you could till your back hit the wall, shaking in fear of the things in front of you. With every step back the man took another forward until he had you pinned and your chests were almost touching. 

"Toby! Did you find her yet?" A voice called from upstairs. 

"Yeah, I got her!" the guy who you assumed to be Toby answered back. 

Two more people came downstairs and stood behind Toby. The one on the right was the other you saw in the woods and you assumed the one on the left was the one that grabbed you. 

"What should we do with her?" Toby asked the others without taking his eyes off you. 

"Not sure. There are so many options," the one on the left pondered. "What do you think, Hoodie?"

'So the one on the right is Hoodie,' you thought. 

"How about we take her back with us. I think it would be fun to have a... pet."

You quickly looked up in horror. 'NO! They can't do that. I'm a human being, not some animal they can keep for their own amusement. That's just sick!' 

"Good idea, Hoodie," Toby said as the other nodded in agreement. 

You knew now that you needed to try to convince them otherwise so you skipped passed all ways of persuasion and went right to begging. 

"No please! I promise I won't tell anyone anything. Just let me go, please!" Sadly they ignored your pleas.

"Masky, you and Hoodie, tie her up. I'll go make sure no one is around before we leave." 

Hoodie and the guy you finally learned was Masky, advanced in you. You were not going to give up without a fight, so you took off running to the left so you could get away. Masky was anticipating this though and grabbed you in a grip that was even tighter than the one in the woods, and made sure to keep his hands away from your mouth. 

You kicked, screamed, begged, and pleaded, anything to get away. It was all futile because in no time they had your arms tied behind your back, ankles tied together, and your mouth gagged. Tears were running down your face and you were still pleading to be let go despite the gag. Sadly it all came out in muffled slurs, not that it would have really mattered. This definitely wasn't their first time kidnapping someone so they were probably used to the screaming. 

Toby came back inside and told the others it was all clear. Masky through you over his shoulder and started walking towards the side door, with the others following closely behind. 

You took one last look at your house before you were carried out the front door. You prayed that you would your home again. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, school has been a bitch. This is just a filler chapter so it is very short, the next one will be longer

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They've been walking for what seemed like hours and you had long since given up on trying to get out off Masky's iron grip. After you calmed down he switched you so he was carrying you bridal style, instead of hanging over his shoulder by your legs. As much as you didn't want to be in this situation, you preferred to be carried this way cause the blood was no longer rushing to your head and you could think a bit clearer. 

"Almost there now, sweetheart," Masky said. You had to fight the urge to spit in his face, instead, you settled for a deadly glare. 

After about another five minutes of walking the tree line broke to reveal a giant old mansion. Suddenly what was happening had become very real again. 

"No!" You suddenly jolted up in Masky's hold, who dropped you at the shock of your sudden outburst

Not taking the time to register the pain from the fall you bolted back into the woods, away from those... those sociopaths!

'Run, run, run,' that was the only thought in your head. 

'Wosh!' You came to a dead halt when a knife flew right past your ear and embedded itself in the tree in front of you. 

Wide-eyed, you wiped around to see nothing but trees in the darkness. You turned back around and gripped the knife in your hand, ready to yank it out of the tree so at least you'd have a weapon if you were attacked again. Before you could pull it out, another sound filled the air and you were falling to the ground, screaming out pain, and clutching your right hand. The sight of it almost made you faint; your right hand covered in blood with an old rusty knife completely impaled in it. 

It was all too much, the blood, the pain, the fear. You could feel yourself starting to hyperventilate, your heart was beating so fast you were sure it was about to stop. 

Just as you were about to pass out you looked up and saw a face... a face pale white, longish black hair, no eyelids and- and a carved smile into his face. 

'Nope, I'm done.' Was your last thought before your body completely gave out and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Masky's POV:

The other two proxies and I stood there in shock for a solid 30 seconds as the girl ran off into the woods. Hoddie was the first to snap out of it. He started running in the girl's direction, yelling back at us, "Come on, you idiots!"

Toby and I took off to the left and right of Hoddie, planning on cutting her off. 

There was no way she could escape the slender woods alive but if we didn't find her someone else would and they would kill her without thinking, we would lose our new pet before we even got her home. 

After running for a few minutes I hear a scream coming from my right. "Looks like she's meeting the family sooner them planned." 

 

Toby's POV:

Running towards the sound of our pets scream, who was starting to seem like more work than she's worth, I hoped she hasn't run into Jeff or L.J. They'd kill her in an instant. They've killed our past pets many times before. I have taken a liking towards this pet. I don't know why, but I have.

We made it to where we heard our pets scream and saw Jeff standing there. I noticed that our pet was laid on the ground with one of Jeff's knives in her hand. Hoodie ran to her and tried his best to help her.

Masky stormed up to Jeff and punched him square in the face. "I told you not to touch our pet again!" Yelled Masky.

"And how was I supposed to know she was your pet? I just saw I girl running and took the chance." Said Jeff, as he played with one of his many knives.

"Well scram before I hurt you for touching our pet!" Yelled Masky with an angry look in his eye; from what I could see through the Mask.

"Ohhh I'm sooo scared!" Said Jeff as he walked away laughing.

"T-this b-bi-itch is to-to mu-inch tr-trouble." I said with twitches and stutters.

"We'll have to punish her. The hard way." Said hoodie as he yanked out the knife and picked her up after wrapping her hand up with a piece of clothes from her shirt.

"We have to take her to EJ before we punish her." Said masky was he turned back to face us.

"Wh-what pun-punishm-ment sh-should we d-do?" I asked with a twitch of my head.

"Don't know. But we'll dress her in her outfit then punish her after. We'll think of a punishment on the way to EJ." Said masky and soon started walking, with Hoodie and I by his side.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been a long time since I've updated this story and I apologize. hopefully, this book with be updated more regularly now.


	7. Chapter 7

https://www.quotev.com/create/9027519  
The picture here is what the proxies dress you in

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your P.O.V. 

You stayed silent as those monsters dragged you back to where they were taking you, farther and farther from freedom. clenching your throbbing and bleeding hand you thought about what you had heard. 'Punished?', 'New outfit?' what are these creeps planning?! Quicker than you hopped the four of you reached an old mansion, it looked as if no one had been here for decades. 

"Welcome to your new home pet" Masky sneered as Toby opened the door. 

You were very surprised with the interior of the building, it wasn't run down like the outside but instead was well kept and furnished.

"Let's get her changed and her hand fixed up than the others can meet her" Hoodie suggested and the others agreed. With that, you were dragged off down a long hallway and up some stairs. 

The monsters dragged you inside a room and Toby threw an outfit to you. You looked at the outfit and felt disgusted. What the hell are they forcing me to do?! This is wrong! 

"Get changed or we do it for you," said Masky with anger in his voice. What crawled up his nasty ass? you huffed, changing into the outfit so they don't do it for you. 'I don't want them touching me!' you thought.

They all looked satisfied with the outfit and clipped a leash to the collar. 'What the hell! I'm not a dog!' "Hey! Take that thing off me! I'm not an animal!" you said with anger clear in your tone of voice.

Toby grabbed the collar and yanked it towards him. "S-shut up! Y-you're ou-our pe-pe-pet! Sh-shut it o-or el-else!" At the risk of making the situation even worse, you decided to shut your mouth. 

They soon walked out of the door and you walked after them. Hoodie noticed you standing and pushed you to the ground so you were on all fours. "Pets don't walk! They crawl." He said with an angered growl. 

I huffed and kept crawling after them. 'This is so humiliating' you thought. 

The four of you walked down a hallway that had multiple doors when different...designs. One was white with blood stains. Another was black and white striped with candy on it.

You soon got to a black door that had kidneys on it. Masky knocked on the door three times. A 'guy' I guess you could say opened the door. He had a black hoodie that has the hood up, black skinny jeans, black converse, and gloves on with dark grey skin.

He wore a deep blue mask that had holes where the eyes should be. However, they were leaking some type of black substance. "Hey EJ. We need your help. Our new pet ran away from us and met Jeff. He stuck I knife in her hand, could you fix it?"

'EJ', you guessed that was his name, nodded. "Come I'm in and put her on the table." He said with a somewhat deep voice and sharp teeth. Hoodie picked you up and placed you on a medical table, tying the leash to a pole that was sticking out of the table. He then followed Toby and Masky to the wall and leaned back against it. 

EJ walked over to you and picked up your injured hand. He took off the bloody wrap that was wrapped around your hand and inspected the wound. He nodded and got to work. There was pain, a lot, but the guys were caring about your painful cries. It's like they didn't hear them. 

"So what made you guys get another pet? What happened to the old one?" He said while still fixing your hand." you quieted down your yells of pure pain by biting your tongue to  
listen to the story. 

"He ran away for the 30th time. We got  
tired of chasing him so we asked Jeff and LJ to hunt him down and do as they please with him. In the end, he got all his limbs cut off and stuffed with candy. They put all his limbs in a box and used his skin as wrapping paper. He intestines we used as a string to keep the skin in place." Explained Hoodie like it was an everyday thing. 

you gulped while listening to the story. you knew now that you have to listen or else something like that could happen to you, and you weren't planning on being wrapping paper anytime soon. EJ just hummed and got up from the chair he was sitting on. 

"Well, I'm all done. Just make sure she doesn't put pressure on it or the stitches will open and get infected." The three monsters nodded and walked over to you. Toby untied the leash and picked you up bridal style causing you to yelp and warp your arms around his neck in case he decided to drop you. 

"T-tha-anks." Said Toby then walked out of the room with the other two following.

'What has my life become?' you silently asked yourself. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you all are enjoying this book! Again a BIG thank you to @Lui_Queen for helping me write this chapter!!! hopefully, chapter 8 will be out soon :) please comment, follow, and vote! it really does help keep me motivated.


	8. Chapter 8

Still, in Toby's arms, you were carried back down the empty dark hall. You tried to remember the layout of the house so you could come up with an escape plan. For now, you decided it was best to do as they say and earn their trust. 

The hall suddenly filled with the high pitch sound of static, loud enough to make your ears bleed. You fell out of Toby's arms and landed flat on the floor, clutching your head in agony. You seemed to be the only one affected by this sound because Masky and the others were staring down at you and showed no signs of pain. You looked to your left and saw a strange figure. It was at least 7 feet tall, pale white skin, no face, and... and tentacles! 'Oh my god!' you thought, 'What is this thing?' Thankfully the static soon faded into the distance. 

"I am not a thing, girl" you heard this voice coming from nowhere. You were too shocked to speak; you just stared up at the figure.

"I see you boys got a new pet," the tentacle man spoke.

"Yes, we did Slendy. Don't worry she won't cause as much trouble as the last one." Masky assured.

"She better not," he warned than turned to address you. "I am Slenderman girl, the owner of this mansion and head of the house. Do not mess with me." Then he vanished.

Slenderman? You remember your friend telling you a story about him...but it was just pretend! He couldn't actually be real! 'I'm dreaming, that's it!' you thought. 'I have to be. It's the only explanation. It's all just a horrible, extremely vivid, nightmare!' But deep down you knew that this was all real. You had been kidnapped, taken from your life to be these psychopaths pet. 

Breaking you from your thoughts you felt your body being lifted from the floor and continued to be carried down the hall. Reality set in as you stared blankly at nothing, only thinking about one thing; escaping.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shot chapter but I really wanted to update. I hope you enjoy!!


	9. Chapter 9

your bed above

 

Your POV:

"Welcome to your room, pet." Hoddie broke the silence as you were brought into a large bedroom with three separate king-sized beds.

'This doesn't seem so bad,' you thought. 'At least at least I have a bed and a warm room to sleep in. Though you couldn't figure out why there were three beds. 'Maybe they kidnapped others and I won't be alone' you hoped.

You got up the nerve to ask, "which one is my bed?" you asked in a small voice.

expecting an answer like "the one on the left', you were confused when the three started laughing.

"Oh, silly little naive pet," Masky chuckled.

"T-These are are our bed-ds" Toby explained, ticking as he talked. "Y-You ss-sleep over th-there." He pointed to the corner by the closet where a medium, jet black cage sat with red bedding and red and black pillows.

Hoddie had set you down on your feet by now and you slowly backed away from them.

"No way. No way in hell am I sleeping in that cage! I am not an animal!" You screamed. 

They seemed to be unfazed by your outburst as Masky replied in a calm but firm voice, "you can either sleep here, in this cage, with pillows and blankets; or you can sleep in the basement, with no comfort or heating, and you will lie on the cold hard concrete."

staying silent you lowered your head submissively, giving into their demands for this one time since it was in your best interest and you needed to gain their trust in order to escape, and causing a fuss now was not going to help with that. 

"Good girl, you're learning." 

You felt sick to your stomach for giving in so easily but you had to do it. You prayed that you would get out of this horrid place soon. 

Toby clapped his hands together loudly, startling you from your thoughts. "O-ok, time f-fo-for bed now pet-t."

They gave you a long shirt and a pair of clean boxers to change into and thankfully let you change in the bathroom. Once alone you looked at yourself in the mirror, disgusted at the outfit you were forced to wear, but thankful you could finally change out of the thing. Quickly changing, using the bathroom, and fixing your hair you noticed a stray tear running down your cheek. You angrily wiped it away and scolded yourself for breaking so easily. 'I have to keep it together' you thought to yourself. 'I will get out of this place. I will see my family again.' You closed your eyes and took a slow deep breath, composing yourself as you turned the door handle and walked back out into the bedroom. 

"Perfect kitten, time for bed now." Hoodie held open the door of the cage and motioned for you to crawl inside, but you didn't move.

"Now pet. Don't give us trouble this late at night." 

"Fine." As you climbed inside you realize how cramped the space really was; you couldn't even straighten your legs fully. 

"Sleep tight, pet," Masky patted the cage as hoddie shut and locked the door. The three men turned off the lights and went to sleep in their respective beds.

sheer exhaustion soon set in and you slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
